


Every Flavor

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn begins with Boromir's hands.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Every Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Salt" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and the happy drabble I promised. Also, a direct sequel to my fic [Sweet Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123561).

Aragorn begins with Boromir's hands. He sucks at each finger, cleaning sweet orange and bittersweet chocolate from the flesh, licks wide swathes across the palm.

On the strong, heavy wrists there is little of the sweet juice, and when licked away, the salt-rich flavor of Boromir's skin emerges. Aragorn immerses himself in that flavor, lapping away the salt-sweat from Boromir's skin to reveal his natural spice. He sucks hard, leaving his mark.

He hunts for salt, tasting every inch of skin until, with a gasp and thrust, hot creamy essence fills his mouth. Spicy, salty, musky--every flavor of Boromir.


End file.
